Azura Mitchell
Azura Selene Calloway (her true last name she finds out is Mitchell) was born on June 20th, in Norway. She is born of Nordic and Greek ancestry. Leucothea is her mother and her father is said to be the Greek God Asclepius. She also has a twin brother born a few minuted before she was called Arthur. When Azura was about 1, Eir, her adopted mom who was given sent her to England to live with her Aunt Mary. Aunt Mary lived next to the Noble Phantomhive's, and from that day she and Ciel Phantomhive became good friends. Eir watched over Azura, and decided Ciel was the best choice for her daughter - and disguised herself one day to talk it over with Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive. They agreed to it, and everything was set or so it seemed. Azura's biological father Apollo talks things out with Eir, and decides it is best to keep her in the dark - since Zeus doesn't allow the Gods/Goddesses to see their kids. Aunt Mary was on the verge of passing away and sent a letter to Azura's Grandfather: Grayden Mitchell. Azura was seven at the time, and got sent to New Jersey to live with her Grandfather. Grayden Mitchell was a journalist, and photographer. Azura was home-schooled and learned normal subjects (English, Math, Reading, Writing, Arts, Science & History) as well as photography and music. Azura also started to learn the Greek, and Norse languages. About this time, Azura was starting to see things before they happened, as well as having a hard time reading. Her healing abilities started to show, although she thought it was because she had read the medical books back-to-back. Grayden taught her how to play the lyre, an ancient Greek musical instrument that he gave to her on her 9th birthday. She learned how to write lyrics and he composed the music. When Eir decided Azura who was now 10 learned enough normal kid things, she sent a letter to Grayden and asked him to send her back to Norway to begin lessons on healing and mostly so she would know about one half of her background. Azura didn't want to leave her grandfather, but she did as she was asked - hoping she'd come back to visit him once in a while. When she arrived in Norway, she was shocked to see her mother. Eir keeps her pretty busy during the day learning her healing enchantments, spells, and potions - so when Ragnar comes looking for her one day Eir knows there is trouble. Eir keeps Azura in the dark over who her betrothed is on her dad's side. Unknown to all but Eir, Asclepius had picked Ragnar for Jaira. Apollo had decided long ago, to make peace with other deities of other countries and chose Ragnar as Azura's husband. Jaira had taken a liking to him, but then came the day she would be gone forever. Azura saw a vision of the day her sister would not be around, weeks before it happened. Azura decided to try and protect Jaira from her fate, but didn't succeed. During the darkness, she sees the vision of her Grandfather's death... and decides from then on she's Azura Selene Mitchell. When the darkness pulls everyone into chaos, and lives are lost…Azura's healing power and visions start to grow - and the truth of who her real father is surfaces. In the midst of tragedy would she break down or abide by her destiny to be a great healer and help heal both Asgard and the Greek world? Will she and her brother discover why a fake Eir, Loki's daughter Hel in disguise, is addiding to the darkness and trying to take over Asgard? Or would she chose to live a life of the unknown? Will her choice be to live with Ragnar, the one she seems to need .... or will it be with her childhood best mate Ciel? Personality: Azura was a quiet child to those who didn't know her, but to anyone who did…knew that she had a tendency to be too loud at times, quiet in the presence of strangers, a wild temperament, a stubborn streak, and mostly given a chance she could be a great ally.